Club Amode
by theonewhofalls
Summary: R
1. Chapter 1

Title: A-mode

By: raven6543

Rating: G(so far)

Show: Zoey 101

Genre: Fun

Summary: Zoey and Nicole try to make a club of their own...

Chapter 1

"I'm bored,"Nicole said to Zoey as they walked out of their last class.

"It's a Friday. Are you sure no one's having any parties or anything," Zoey asked her downtrodden friend.

"Positive. I even asked the cafeteria lunch ladies if they were having their annual silly chili cook-off,"Nicole replied.

"What are we gonna do? We have vacation for three weeks. They don't really expect us to sit there and stare at the television," Zoey said putting her hands behind her head.

"Why not? It could be fun,"Nicole happily said. Her smile was as big as Mount Everest.

**A few hours later...**

"This is not fun.," Zoey said staring at the Spongebob Squarepants marathon on Nickelodeon.

"I guess you're right. What does it take to have fun around here,"Nicole said shouting to the ceiling.

"Hey guys. What're you doing," Dana had just walked in with a basketball under her arm. Chase, Logan, and Michael all walked in behind her coughing and trying to catch their breath.

"What happened to you," Nicole asked Michael.

"Dana whipped us on a little one on three," Michael tried to get the sentence out of his mouth.

"What are you guys doing,"Chase asked Nicole.

"Trying to _have _fun.,"Nicole said.

Zoey sat in her comfortable blue P.C.A. sofa. She was thinking about what made _her_ happy. And apparently, what made others happy to. She snapped back to reality when she heard her name.

"Zoey? We wanted to know if you want to go to the new Teen Club tonight," Logan asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"What did you say," Zoey asked him.

"We wanted to know...the new Teen Club...,"Logan said sorta rephrasing his words.

"A teen club," Zoey shouted as she jumped from her sofa.

"Zoey what're you talking about," Dana asked.

"Nicole! Do you still have your newsletter program that your dad gave you last Christmas,"Zoey asked excitedly.

"Um...yeah...why,"she asked.

"We're gonna start our own teen club," Zoey said.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A-mode

By: raven6543

rating: still G

Show: Zoey 101

Genre: Fun (in general)

Summary: Zoey and Nicole try to make a club of their own...

Chapter 2

It was Monday morning. No school. It was vacation. Zoey, Nicole, and Dana all walked out on the lawn discussing what the teen club's name should be.

"How about...T-Game as in T(een) Game," Nicole suggested hopelessly.

"Nicole? What were you thinking when you said T-Game," Dana said haughtly.

"I'm just saying," Nicole said.

"Well saying isn't gonna get us anywhere," Dana shouted at her.

"Will you two stop it," Zoey said.

"Do you have an idea, Zoey," Nicole asked.

"I got it! A-mode," Zoey said 'ahaing '(like ahahah!) her friends.

"A-mode," Dana asked.

"A as in All P.C.A. teens? But without the whole A.P.C.A.T. thing.," she said.

"That's alot better! I would hate to go up to someone and say 'Hey wanna join Club A.P.C.A.T.?' All those letters? Uhhh," Nicole said taking a deep breath and making a face.

"Cool. Now we can start making flyers and buttons for anyone who wants to join.," Dana said.

"C'mon Zoe, let's go make those _outrageous_ flyers," Nicole said.

"Dana? Make sure you spread the word to Chase and the guys," Zoey called out to Dana.

"Got it," Dana replied.

**3:00 p.m.**

"Ok. So what about this for the heading for the flyer...'Come on Down to Club A-mode y'all!'," Nicole said.

Zoey, Chase, and Nicole were in Zoey's room using her computer for the program. Chase and Zoey all made faces at the heading. Nicole made it sound like a square dancing gig.

"Well do you have any good names for it," Nicole asked the grimaced faces of Zoey and Chase.

"How 'bout, 'Great Friends! Great Tunes And Rhymes! C'mon down to Club A-mode For Real Good Time!',"Chase replied the eye rolling girl.

"That's good," Zoey and Nicole replied in unison to him.

"Thanks.," Chase blushed at the smile on Zoey's face.

"All we have to do is print them down in the printing room.," Zoey said as she took the disk for the saved newsletter file out of the computer's disc holder.

"Chase? Get this down to the printing room and Zoey and I'll go find Dana.," Nicole said.

"Gotcha," he said.

"Now all we got to do is find Dana and see if she got the word to spread around.," Zoey said to Nicole.

Quinn immediately ran into the room and slammed her hand on Zoey's desk.

"Whoa. Quinn? You ok," Zoey asked the girl with scary eyes.

"I was wondering if I could help any at all with this teen club you're doing," she said happily.

"Um...Um... sure," Zoey said. "Can you get us size three buttons?"

"You betcha," Quinn said taking the paper from where Zoey had written where to get the buttons from.

**Outside the cafeteria...**

Zoey, Nicole, and Dana were outside the next day with a table, all set up with 5,000 flyers and 1,200 on the surface.

"I hope everyone wants to join.,"Nicole said timidly to Zoey.

_BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!_

"Here comes the stampede," Dana snorted.

Kids and Teenagers were lined up against the cafeteria, but not at Zoey, Dana, and Nicole's table but at a popular junior's table that said 'Club Fizzle'.

to be continued...

Do Not Worry! The Story Will Continue!


End file.
